heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Murasaki Clan
The Murasaki Clan (紫一族, Murasaki Ichizoku) also known as the 'flower clan' is a local clan that resides in Omoichidou that specialize in flower and vine-based jutsus, as well as carpentry and textiles. Their representative animal is the ox, and may be distant relatives to the Kobiru and Medo clans. Background The Murasaki Clan is full of travellers and craftsmen, with their ‘base’ located in Heart Shrine Village. Originally a clan of gypsy like folk, they came to Heart Shrine and were enamoured with the jovial atmosphere and decided to plant some sort of roots in the village. Despite this though only 25% of clan members ever settle down in one place for more than a span of 5 years, leaving their base and ‘heart’ in HSV. Currently this base is known as ‘Homestead’ where a ‘Head of Homestead’ currently manages this ‘hub’ of activity of sorts. The Head often manages the correspondences between ‘groups’ of travelling Murasaki as well as accounting information, customer service, and supply info. They also manage the clan’s grounds there, including the clan’s hot springs, bathhouse, and small pasture. The Murasaki clan lives simply but make a lot of sales so they are somewhat well off but they never spend it on anything frivolous. Their compound in Heart Shrine has it’s own small hot springs and bathhouse for Murasaki use only, unless you get permission from a ‘high-ranking’ member of the clan or elder member or if you present a 'Blossom Pass'. 'Blossom Passes' are given to members outside of the Murasaki clan that have earned the clan’s trust. It’s usually a piece of wood about the size of a grown man’s palm and has the Murasaki clan symbol pressed into it. This is a very useful thing to have since the Murasaki’s travel in caravans and will offer you discounted prices as well as free food if you happen upon them. They will also take good care of you, even if it might not be beneficial to them. Murasaki clan members often have their symbol on everything they own and everything they make, sort of like a brand. Many of the adult members of the clan have the Murasaki symbol tattooed on them somewhere, while children wear clothing with the symbol on it. All members of the clan either have purple hair or purple eyes, to have a combo of both purple eyes and hair is seen by the clan as a blessing from the gods and is'' extremely rare. While the clan has a wide range of personalities there is one thing all Murasaki’s have in common and that is their dedication to hard work and stubbornness. Despite wherever a Murasaki may roam they will always try to do the right thing, even if it’s difficult and not all entirely advantageous for themselves. They view their oxen as more than possessions but see them as their fellows and value them very highly, thus insulting cows/ox in general around a Murasaki is a very bad idea, instantly angering them. Each offspring that their ox give is seen as a new family member, just as each death is seen as a death of a loved one. Abilities The clan has it’s own style of fighting techniques despite most of them not being ninja. They have created these techniques after being attacked for many generations by bandits looking to take their loot as well as being attacked during the Great Ninja Wars. They rely mostly on taijutsu attacks coupled with weaponry and occasionally poisons. They also tend to be stronger than one would believe them to be going off of appearances alone. Please note that the Murasaki taijutsu techniques are named after flowers/plants. Taijutsu Moves '''Itoyanagi'(Weeping Willow)Taijutsu style from the Murasaki clan that involves lashing out at an opponent in hopes of getting the opponent wound up. Ryuujou(Willow Twig)Used in conjuncture with Itoyanagi which is used by dodging and grasping the opponent and then 'snapping' with force. Stronger members of the clan who have mastered this style can break bones including arms and legs. More will be added as the future unfolds Other Murasaki's are usually adept at creating or building everyday objects, such as lamps, blankets, and furniture. Trivia *Over the years it's been said that the Kobiru, Medo and Murasaki clan’s are distantly related due to their ‘flower’ techniques, although the Murasaki tends to be awful at ‘fine tuned’ chakra techniques, and focus mainly on taijutsu based attacks *The Murasaki clan symbol is based off of the 'purple vine flower' *Their official color is dark purple but the clan often has the symbol in whatever color they choose/need it to be, often making it a darker shade or whatever the object it's placed on is *Their name is the Japanese word for 'Purple' Category:Clans